Cranberries
by Wolfheart4
Summary: Short little fluffy Stan/Craig oneshot. Please review and tell me what you think!


A/N: They're in their junior year currently.

"Hey, are those cranberries?" Craig looked up at Stan, who was pointing at the bag of cranberries in the sitting boy's hand.

"Considering the bag is labeled with a very clear title, which says 'cranberries' I would assume that this bag _definitely_ has raisins in it." Craig deadpanned, blankly staring at Stan. Stan ignored his stoic expression, sitting down next to him and setting down his crappy school lunch.

"So how are you?" Stan asked, smiling gently.

Craig just stared at him, quirking an eyebrow up. "Since when do you talk to me, **Marsh?**" It was well known around the school that 'Stan's group' (Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny) and 'Craig's group' (Craig, Token, Clyde and Tweek) have been enemies since elementary school. They never hang out, and constantly hate each other. One of the focal points of the hate (well, actually Cartman's hate) was the fact that Craig was openly gay. A lot of people bothered him about it at first, but don't do anything nowadays. Unless you count being called a fag by Cartman.

...But he does that to everybody.

"Well I'm starting a new chapter in my life... Or some poetic crap like that." Stan rubbed the back of his head while blushing slightly.

"Does this have anything to do with the big breakup at all?" Craig asked Stan, putting one elbow on the table and unconsciously smiling just a little bit.

"Dear god, that's going to haunt me for the rest of my life." Stan laughed, hitting his forehead. The hottest piece of recent gossip floating around the school was a breakup. It went a little like this...

_Two days ago..._

_"Hey Wendy, can I talk to you?" Stan dumped his half finished school lunch in the trash and followed Wendy out the cafeteria doors._

_"Of course, Stan! Anything for you!" Wendy batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at Stan._

_"Listen. I'm breaking up with you."_

_"But I'm the one who always breaks up-"_

_"Yeah. But it's for real this time. I'm sick of this routine, sick of you and generally just sick of girls!" Everyone in the hallway froze, eyes turning towards the raven-haired boy standing in the middle of the hallway._

_"Fine Stan. Be that way. S-see if I c-care!" She ran off towards the other "skanky skanks" (the name Stan, among others, had dubbed Wendy's friends with.) As soon as she turned the corner whispers broke out amongst the watching crowd. Stan couldn't hear any of them but was sure that Park High's "power couple" breakup would be spread around the whole school before the end of the day._

Craig coughed and returned to his normal stony expression, breaking Stan out of his daydream. "So why did you come here anyways?" He straightened his body out, realizing he had scooted closer to Stan.

"Huh? Oh! I wanted to ask you something..." Stan shifted awkwardly in his seat, looking down at the floor.

"Here to ask me out on a _date_?" Craig pursed his lips and put his elbows on the table, hands on his chin, obviously being sarcastic.

"Actually, yes!" Stan grinned and looked expectantly at Craig. The chullo-wearing boy simply stared at him.

"You serious?"

"Definitely."

"You're not joking."

"No, Craig-o!" Stan replied cheerfully, as Craig pinched the bridge of his nose at the stupid nickname. Then he smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Stanley Marsh!" Craig practically yelled while standing up on a table, drawing the attention of most of the people in the cafeteria. "I accept your proposal of a date, and request that you pick me up on my doorstep tomorrow at precisely 8:00. Have a plan on where to go, make it casual please." He threw in a wink towards Stan and picked up his tray.

Craig walked over to the trash, promptly dumped his tray and walked to Stan, relishing in his dumbfounded expression.

"And one more thing, Stan." Craig smiled and cupped Stan's chin, ignoring all the stares, then kissed him straight on the lips.

Gasps arose all around the lunchroom as the kiss continued for a few good seconds. Craig pulled back, licked his lips then calmly strutted out of the cafeteria.

Stan sat there, a doofy grin spreading across his face.

_Hmm... he tasted like cranberries._


End file.
